


Who is she

by Abitfairytailforme



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abitfairytailforme/pseuds/Abitfairytailforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do people really know about ADA Alex Cabot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who is she

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar issues and I hope you enjoy!

There’s a lot people didn’t know about ADA Alexandra Cabot. 

They didn’t know that she liked to run. She would start the day off early not in a skirt and blazer, but shorts and t-shirt, with her hair pulled back, jogging her way down 56th street. 

They also didn’t know that she loved to cook, mixing the spices and inventing new flavors when she had the time, which was almost never. 

They didn’t know that the “ice lady” actually loved summer and the beach, hating the harsh New York winters that bombarded her every year and made her question whether she should just move south.

They did know that her heart and soul belonged to SVU, and they didn’t get what a toll that takes on her. They didn’t know that to absolutely prepare for every case, she would often work more than she needed and fall asleep in her office while looking at notes. 

They didn’t know that she conked out in her grand chair, and they didn’t know that Olivia Benson would notice when Alex didn’t follow through with the plans they had made that night, and go to her office to find her. They didn’t know that the ADA would gently be woken by Olivia’s light kisses. And they didn’t know that they would go home together. 

There was a lot that people didn’t know.


End file.
